My terrible twin
by Stardustlover
Summary: "We are searching for our supposed real family. Not sure were it is though." Hiccup commented. Stoick let out a booming laugh. "Welcome home my children!" he exclaimed. The twin's eyes went wide. Rated T for safety. U.U Leave a REVIEW!


**Welcome home!**

G obber burst in the room. "Stoick, outcasts ships!" he shouted. Stoick the Vast, leader and chief of the Holigan tribe, narrowed his eyes and stood up from his chair. "What do they want?" he questioned. The outcasts were Berk's worst enemy. "Don't know. They just hit harbor." Gobber replied. Stoick marched to the harbor. A group of people had gathered at the beach, but the moved aside when they saw Stoick. Just like Gobber had said, Alvin the Treacherous stood in the middle of the beach, looking around as if he owned the place. "Ah, Stoick, nice to see yaw." Alvin said. The sneer in the outcast's face meant he was not here for just a friendly visit. "What do you want Alvin?" Stoick asked, griping his faithful axe. Alvin started walking around casually. "Well, thought I come by and show you some people you'll find very familiar." He said. He snapped his fingers and two outcasts came out, pushing two teens with them. Stoick knew Astrid, Snoutlout, Fishlegs and the twins were behind him, for they made no effort on hiding their whispers. The two teens, a girl and a boy of about of 17, looked almost identical. They both had auburn, messy hair and wore leather tops covered in different straps and belts. The only difference was that the girl had brown eyes and the boy had greens. The both were covered in severe scars, which wasn't surprising. It was almost impossible to be Alvin's prisoner with out coming out with scars. They looked confused, probably came from far away. "Who are they?" Astrid asked. A grin splattered on Alvin's face. "Now presenting… Hiccup Horrendous the 3erd and Peg Horrendous the second." Alvin waved his hands around dramatically. Hiccup groaned. "Stop saying our names like that." He snapped. Alvin ignored him. Practically all of Berk gasped. "H-Hiccup? P-Peg?" Stoick heard Valka ask. She sounded like she was crying. "Alvin, let them go." Stoick said, trying his hardest to stay calm. After all this years, his children were finally home. "How about we make a deal? You give me Berk and I let them go unharmed. I f you refuse to do so, well…" Alvin paused. Two outcasts came behind Hiccup and Peg and put two knifes besides each's throats. They gasped. "Whoa-whoa-whoa, watch it!" Peg cried. "They die." Alvin finished. "10 seconds to decide." Ten seconds! Stoick's mind was racing. What was he going to do?"9." He couldn't give Berk to Alvin. He would destroy the village!"8…7" On the other hand, he couldn't lose his kids for good. "6…5…" Maybe there was a way to save them at outcast island. "4…3…2…" Suddenly, a shout of an outcast ringed in the air. Everyone turned to were the shouts came from. In the floor, an outcast lay on the ground, grasping his leg. Not too far away, Hiccup and Peg fought back to back against a bunch of outcasts. While they fought, they carried a fluid conversation. Stoick could make out some words above the shouts of the outcasts. "Samaria… have to buy materials…did not!... Ja,Ja,Ja," None of the Vikings had moved, starring in awe at the two teens. Hiccup turned, kicked an outcast in the head and then shouted: "Can any of you people give us a hand here?!" Astrid, the twins, Snoutlout and Fishlegs were the first to react. Soon after, almost all of the Vikings were fighting. Hiccup and Peg whistled and two dragons came flying down. Both of them were Nightfury. "Nightfurys, get down!" someone shouted. Everyone dropped down except Peg and Hiccup. Instead, they mounted the dragons. "What are you doing?!" Stoick shouted. "Helping!" Hiccup and Ped shouted back at the same time. The distinguished Nightfury call ringed and both Nightfurys shot plasma blasts at the outcasts. It dint took long for everyone to realize that the Nightfurys were helping them and to start fighting again. In no time, Alvin called "Retreat!". All of Berk watched as the outcasts ran for their life. Hiccup and Peg looked kind of amused, for they had just lighted someone's pants on fire. When they landed, Stoick ran without thinking and gave them a bone crushing hug. "Uh, okay big guy. You can let go." Peg said. "I know right? Pain, love it." Hiccup said, sounding sarcastic. Stoick let them go. Hiccup and Peg, walked towards the dragons and petted them like they were only harmless cats. "How did you do that?" Fishlegs asked approaching slowly. Hiccup was about to say something when Valka interrupted. "How exactly did you two end up with Alvin?" Hiccup and Peg looked at each other. "We'll answer that later. Right now were on a hurry. Can you tell us were to find the island of Berk?" Peg asked. "And what exactly do you search in the island of Berk?" Stoick asked back. "You guys ask a lot of questions. Um, were going to Berk to find our supposed real family. Not sure were it is though." Hiccup commented. Stoick laughed. "Welcome home, my children!" he cried. The two teens eyes widened. "What?" Hiccup muttered. Peg looked like she was about to faint. Smiles reached their faces, and they began to laugh. "Finally!" Peg s houted. Stoick laughed too and Valka's eyes filled with tears once again. It took no time for the teens to get settled in the village. Stoick and Valka had left their room from when they were younger untouched in case they came back. They each got half of the room. Hiccup, since he was always the calmer one, had his side filled with books and different drawings. Many were ideas of machines. Peg on the other hand, was a lot like Astrid. She was wild and had her side full of weapons. The only difference was that Peg was playful and loved dragons. Most people would think they fought a lot. But, to their surprise, Peg and Hiccup spent hardly any time apart. One day, the twins asked Stoick and Valka a question that put the parents back to a hurtful flashback. "Mom, Dad, when we left our island, we were almost all the way on the other side of the Archipelago. How did we end up there?" Stoick remembered like it had only been yesterday.

-Flashback—

Berk was in the middle of a dragon raid.


End file.
